Back In Time! (Sirius Black)
by JessCullen345
Summary: What happens when the daughter of Lucius Malfoy and Lily Evans goes further back in time than expected Ginny, Harry, Hermione and Draco go back while using the time turner when hit disarmingly by a death eater. - It has been three months since Sirius died, three years after the marriage law was passed and Lucy Evans is now a single mom of a two year old, and a three year o
1. Prologue

The Daily Prophet:

Marriage Law by Rita Skeeter

Today August 24, 1993 a new law was just passed. For those who don't know yet, it a marriage law. It declares that a Pure-Blood must marry either a Half-Blood or muggle born. Since there is not many single Pure-Bloods, they've made an exception to Half-Bloods either marrying a Muggle-Born or a muggle if not in a marriage or soon to be yet. So the question that has been on everyone's mind: "Who will Lucy Evans, daughter of Lucius Malfoy and Lily Potter neè Evans be paired with?"

Go to page 7 to read more.

As I read that i slammed the paper down and flipped to page seven. It read

"Any Lady or boy in their sixth year until 25 has to be married. There will be scheduled witches and wizards to go to the ministry and find out who they'll be paired with."

I mutter "Stupid law." Unfortanatly Sirius and Remus heard due to their canine hearing.

Sirius asked "What's wrong? Is it what's written there in the paper?"

"No i just felt like swearing under my breath just for the hell of it. Of course it's about this law thanks for pointing out the obvious Sherlock." I respond sarcatically. Why does he have to look so cute when offended. The only one who really knows how I feel about him is Remus. But i wish Sirius knew how much it kills me seeing him other women knowing that it's not me.

"Well I have to go, a date awaits" he replies with a smirk "and who knows? I may get dessert." While wiggling his eyebrows in a seggestive manner. The pang in my heart, why did it have to be him. Remus noticed the pain and hurt flash in my eyes and my face fall before i put my shield back in place.

"Well, i have to get back to the house i don't need my father criticism on punctuality as well." I get up and start walking to the fire place. Luckly my voice doesn't betray me.

"By Mooney, Sirius." I finish. And with that I dissappear in green flames.


	2. I Fall Too Pieces

(Some smut is in this chapter. Just to give y'all a heads up lol. )

As I walked through the fire place of Malfoy Manor I walk straight to my room. I lay down ungracefully on my bed tears just stream down my face as his sinfully handsome smile and built taunts me. Why do i keep foolishly hopeing that it was i who was that woman. Does he realize that i fall to pieces when he does this. Why? Father walks in and notices me crying, he says "What's wrong princess?"

"Nothing. Just woman problems. You know the monthly." He suprisingly accepted that excuse. Ten minutes later Remus knocks on the door. I let him in.

"Are you ok?" I nod but he doesn't buy it.

"Why do i have to fall for him? I wish he realized that he is my Kryptonite. My weakness." I reply brokenly.

"Listen, I've known Padfoot since i was eleven, he's been like a playboy since our third year... And he's oblivious. He'll come around." Remus replies reassuringly. Since my parents went out on a date and Draco went to Blasie's it's only Remus and myself. We were just sitting in silence until he let's a small growl out. Probably Mooney. I stand up and before i know it Remus pushes me up against the wall and starts attacking my neck. I moan in pleasure and he growls in return. This wasn't the first time this has happened between us. It was six months ago about three times a month and every once in a while in between we'd have and occasional fuck. There were times it was slow especially the first time, but there were others like tonight that was just hardcore sex. Since were alone and will be for about two hours or so.

He starts sliding his hand down lifts up my mid thigh legnth skirt and puts his hand in my knickers. "Mmm, so wet and so egar can't wait to taste you cupcake." And i moan louder as he slowly speeds up his finger then before I know it he adds two more and starts pumping faster. I feel it bubbling in my stomach. I start moaning louder. "Yes Mooney. Right there, oh gods please don't stop. Make me cum so hard that I almost forget myself." I nearly shout. He rips open my shirt and bra and pinches my nippel and than sucks on it it that was my undoing.

"I'm... I'm... Oh fuck yessssssss Mooney." I shout his name and he says with a lust filled voice "Yes, scream my name. My sweet, sweet cupcake."

And as i asked he delivered. But he than removes me from the wall and places me on the bed. He wastes no time in taking off my clothes and his. He spreads my legs out and gives me little time to recover and starts eating me out and fingering me. I feel it again and oh my yes. I put my fingers through his hair to bring him closer and i arch my back and i was done all i can see is stars. He than hovers over me and says "I've been waiting for a couple weeks just to devour you. You taste very good." And with that he eases in me and slowly starts moving in and out in a teasing way. Than he just starts pounding me when i start scratching and digging my nails in his back and i come three more times and as I clinch around him one last time, he cums, but doesn't slow down until he rides out our orgasim.

We both pant completely out of breath and we both got our fill of temprary satisfaction. About thirty minutes later we showered, seperatly, than he headed home after we talked a little.

We get home finally and she's a sleep i look in her room i look at her and even though given her blood status, she has features of a pure blood. But she looks so much like that Evans girl but Lucius and Evans both explained that it was more of a one night drunk event. But I just hope she gets paired with a decent man. Even though she's not mine by blood, I still see her as my daughter and little does anyone know, I made a promise to Lily Evans that even if Lucius gets sent to Askaban and I can't take her in, to make sure she is well protected. And i plan on keep that promise until the very end.

I head back to my room and get ready for bed, Lucius has already laid down and i just talk to him for a little bit longer until we go to bed.

As i get back from Lucy's place Sirius is there "Hey mate, where've you been." He asks upset.

"I've been out. I got bored so i took a long walk. Let me guess, the date didn't go the way you planned?" I reply smoothly convincing and getting him to take the topic back on him.

And he buys it. Than he starts launching into his date gone wrong. It's gonna be a long night. Though I wouldn't mind having a long night with Lucy.


	3. Note

Hey, it's me. Don't be afraid to leave comments/likes. I like the feed back/ideas y'all leave. And if y'all have any idea's of what I should put for my next chapter or "The Twins That Lived!" I'll mention you in the chapter.

So don't let the Muggles get you down and always raise your wands until the very end... And also leave comments/likes.

~Jess.


	4. Paired!

"Nana, I don't want to go. I hate this law." I reply for the umpteenth time.

"Honestly dear, you have no coice. Your father already tried reasoning with the minister but there's nothing he could do." I turn and look at her, my green eyes with a tent of grey silently plead with her.

And i let out an exasperated sigh.

We walk in the ministry and i walk in. After it being a week since the law was passed I've been summoned finally. I see Remus and Sirius but before I could go talk to them i was called back.

"Ms. Evans. Daughter of Lucius Malfoy and Lily Evans. Please sit." The ministry official told me. I sit. "This is similar to the sorting hat at Hogwarts. Instead of placing you in a house, which for you was Slytherin, it will pair you with two options. The first option will be the one you get and the second one is there just incase the first one can't. Any questions?" He finishes monotonous.

"No, let's just get it over with." I reply just as monotonly.

He stands and puts the hat on me. It starts whispering more to himself than says "Sirius Orion Black, the first. As for the second one Severus Tobias Snape." I wouldn't have believed it myself until the minister official clears his throat.

"Very well. Coincidentally Black's first choice was you as well. Well, let's bring him in." So he walks in arrogantly and sits.

"You're both to wedded in 30 days and concive a child within the first year after the marriage. It'll be a year and a half to two years if you have a difficult time to concive. After that and the birth of the child you are able to get seperated or stay together. Any questions?"

"No." I say in a soft voice. Sirius looks at me with sad eyes. We get up and leave.

"I'm sorry." Was all he said and left. What little hope i had after we left the office vanished in a puff of smoke. Unless he is trying to figure out how to make this work.

I can't even believe i got paired with her. I mean she is cute and sexy and it'll be nice to have her in bed but i wish i was able to do it differently. Marriage is a little bit more of a commitment than a boyfriend and girlfriend relationship. I walked off and left her. I was just at a loss for words. But I'll take her on a few dates to get her confertable around me and i her. I wonder if she's a virgin. But I'll ask her when it's time. But for now i am going to find Remus and drink fire whisky. It going to be a long rest of the day.

What do y'all think?

How will Narcissa feel knowing that her step daughter will be married to her cousin Sirius Black?

How will her father feel about her marrying a 'blood-traitor'?

Leave in the commintes lol.


	5. Pregnant?!

1:45 AM

I'm at home in my personal bathroom throwing up what i had two hours ago. Lately i have been feeling bloated, hungry, etc. I don't know why though. I have my suspisions but I don't know i could just be reading into it wrong, i may be just about to start my period, well i have missed last months but that happens sometimes. I get up and head back to bed. About seven hours later I wake up get dressed and head downstairs. I sit there say my goodmornings and eat.

"What's wrong dear? You look like you may becoming slightly ill." Narcissa asks.

"Nothing. Couldn't sleep. Im going to be in Diagon Alley if that's fine most of the day." I reply hopfully sounding convinced. The look on Narcissa's face said she doubted it but didn't comment.

I walk towards the fireplace and say "Diagon Alley." And disappear in green smoke. I walk out of the fire place and walk to The Three Broomsticks and asked to use the fire place and head to Saint Mugos.

I get to the Reseptionist and say "I have an appointment at 10. Lucy Evans." She looks up with warm welcoming blue eys and replies "Just on time. Go to room E4." And i go to await the doctor. He walks in ten minutes later.

"So Ms. Evans, i went over the symptoms that you described . It sounds like you may be pregnant. But let me use my wand to check." So as he does it shows different colors than it settles on a light blue.

"Well Ms. You're pregnant and it's going to be a girl. And as you requested i will keep it quiet. Especially given the fact that you're pregnant by a wolf. It also says that you're two months." He finishes in his English contry accent.

I walk out loss for words all i could think of was "How do i tell Remus?" "What will Sirius say?" "What about what they will both say and do?" As i get to the fireplace i go straight to Grimauld Place. When i get there i see Remus. His eyes turn Hazel and i say "Hello Mooney, Remus. An unreconizable sent you smell, yet familiar?" I say and he nods still shifting to hazel and blue but hazel the main color. "Well to answer your unsaid question... I am pregnant. It is yours. But with this marriage law, you mustn't act to protective towards me. The baby ok but it'll raise curiousity and I don't want our child to be in danger by the minsitry or anyone that means him harm. Yea it is a girl." He nods in understanding. Than they go back to blue.

"Did I hear you correctly?" He asks softly. I nod loss for any more words. We sit there for what seems like hours but only a couple minutes "We will tell Sirius, but after the wedding. I will be there for the child and I understand. So does Mooney. Understand this though the both of us will be more protective of you until the child is born." I start crying.

"I'm scared. I... I didn't know how to be a mother." He conforts me and Sirius walks in and sees me sobbing.

"What's wrong? What happened?" He asks genuinely concerned. All i could say was Sorry. And with that I cried myself to sleep.

Two days have passed and I kept myself busy. Blaming it on getting things ready for the wedding my father and Nessa have been trying to act like it doesn't bother them but i know it does. We get the dress and my dress for the wedding is white with a lowcut back with lace to cover what the back is missing. I have white heels and everything. The brides maids are Sara, Jessica and of course my bestie Parker. Sara and Parker are Slytherins so Sara has a dark green backless medium high v neck dress and Parker has a Silver skin tight v neck dress as for Jessica a nice Hufflepuff yellow. After we did all that we headed home and i left the rest to my parents since they want it to ne perfect. Now i wait for the wedding in three more weeks.

(Smut up next)

Its been four days since i told Remus, he stops by. By now my parents are ok with it so far but if they only knew.

They're on the other side of the Manor and Draco is at Nott's house. Remus and i are in my room and I straddle him while he is sitting on my chair it doesn't have arms on it so it made it easier. He looks at me and before he says anything i kiss him. I slid my tounge across his lips asking for entrance and he obeys. As he lets out a soft moan i start grinding. He looks at me and says "Are you sure? Your parents are here."

"Be that as it may, I've been waiting and craving you for a few days now." As I replied with a lust filled voice. I still gring on him and he is almost hard as a rock. So i take off my shirt and slip off my pants before I straddle him again. I have a red lace bra and underwear and before I know it he picks me up and ha me pinned against the wall and hands above my head. I rip his shirt off. I unwrapp my legs from his waist and he throws his pants to the side along with his boxers and my undergarments. Aa we're fully naked there is a silencer and a lock. I wrap my legs back around his waist and he slowly slides in. "Oh my. My sweet cupcake... So tight so wet." And he satrts speeding up i bite his neck as he starts pounding me. I start meeting his movements and he lays me on my desk, stands up straight and starts going faster and harder. I am moaning. I start pinching my already sinsitive nipples and he says "Yes, just like that... So hot."

He slides his had down and places his finger and starts rubbing my clit and before i know it i came "Fucking yes Remus. Shit... Please don't stop... FUCK." I scream and moan. He starts becoming more frantic with his movements as he cums closer to the edge "Yesss, scream my name keep saying it" he pants out. He makes me cum a good two more times. The monent when he cums, they walk in. I came too. He rides it out and as he came he shouts "Fuck it cupcake so good yessssss... So... Tight." And a few more thrusts later we finish and realize they walked in right when we finished... Awkward. As I thought to myself. So embarresing. They turn away and we quickly get dressed... Little did we know they already knew.

~To be continued~

How will Sirius and her parents feel when they find out the she is already pregnant with a werewolf's child?

What do you think will happen next now that they walked in on them... Dun dun duuunnnn


	6. Caught The Truth!

Caught; The Truth!

As we sit there, there was intense silence. It was so silent you could hear a feather drop.

"How long?" Was all her father could ask.

"For about six almost seven months. We both agreed and consented." I say truthfully "And tonight was the last night we were going to do this. Please don't hate or be mad." I look at both of them with big green eyes that my father falls for.

"Of course, I won't but he isn't allowed in the room with the door closed. Understand but for now Leave the grounds." He replies with a glare that doesn't intimidate me but makes me want to get out.

"Just don't hurt her. The wolf wouldn't be pleased. Given the fact that he, the baby, is ours. We've accepted the truth."  
And I leave.

After he left was when they started really pacing, especially dad.

"How did this... This thing between the two of you happen? " father asks.

"It was about six months ago. I was studying in the library while visiting Sirius and Remus came in and sat. He accioed a book and it was peaceful also it was close to a full moon for him. I found him rather attractive. He was the butter to my biscuit. Clark Kent to my Lois Lane. It first was the heat of the moment the first time though he was gentle but soon it was different types. Rather it was slow and passionate or fast and hard. But our relationship was more physical after that first encounter. We talk and are on mutual ground. We've both agreed to tell Sirius together, but after the wedding of course. He means no harm. We both know it's nothing more than a physical attraction. Like he said though, tonight is the last night we're going to be intimate. Now it's just going to be a mutual friendship." I reply with a soft smile.

"And you're ok with it?" Nana asks.

"Yes. We've already talked about it and he's going to take responsibility for the child and everything. Just please daddy... don't do anything to make him look bad." I look at him with my green puppy dog eyes and he nods in agreement.

"Just know I'm disappointed in you. As long as you and him aren't intimate anymore."

"Yes sir." I reply softly.

After that they both walk out, and I just lay down and cry. Damn these blasted hormones. It's going to be a long 9 months, oh what fun. I place my hand on my stomach and just think that I'm carrying another human. Like wow. Then again, I don't know how to be a mom. This is my final year at Hogwarts. Harry has four more years of course but how. I've never been so scared or nervous before. Such a new territory and such a huge jump. Just wow. As I get carried away in my thoughts, I end up falling asleep.  
-

Back in their room...

"I don't know Cissa. I thought I taught her better."

"You did. But didn't you listen... It was a mutual agreement. No one forced no one." She says with a voice of reason. But why. Why a wolf. A wolf can you believe it. A half-blooded werewolf. I guess I'll never truly understand her. All I know is i am going to stand by my little princess until the end no matter what.


	7. The Day After Tomorrow!

The Day After Tomorrow!

As I wake up, two days after they found out. I walk downstairs already dressed. I didn't realize my tank top was a little tight on me. Nana noticed a small belly bump while Draco and father were oblivious. She looks at me with unsaid questions, yet I see in her eyes that the answer she is thinking of isn't true. She doesn't comment thankfully.

"So, Lucy, how did you sleep?" Nana asks.

"Alright. Can't complain." I reply.

"You look a bit pale, are you sure you're alright?" She asks.

"Yes ma'am I am." I sit down in front of my plate and I scrunch my nose at the smell. I push the plate away and accio-ed a trash can. I started puking, father comes around a kneels next to me.

"Are you Alright? Do you need to go to the doctor? I'll got get Severus and get him to do a check on you." Dad says.

"No! It's just I'm not really up for sausage, pancakes and eggs" I reply softly still out of breath. Than the house elf comes and notices "Oh dear. Is misses alright master? Did Lola make breakfast wrong? Lola must punish herself." Before the elf does, I snatch the object out of her hand.

"Lola, look at me. It wasn't your fault; I'm just not feeling so well. I'm ordering you to not harm yourself." She looks at me with big blue eyes and says, "Ok mistress" and bows. She leaves with a lol after she cleans the mess up. I say "I'm just going to go lay down. I'm not feeling so well." They nod. 

00000000000

I noticed that her belly got a little bigger at first, I thought it was stress related, but I remembered she told us she was pregnant it's rounder. Everyone else was oblivious except me, although they know she is but haven't paid much attention to her growing belly, I mean I do have a son, so I know what a baby bump looks like. I excuse myself from the table and head to her room, I see she already laying down, her back to the door.

I walk around and sit lay next to her she looks at me but doesn't say anything. "How are you?" A few tears stray from her face. I place my hand on her cheek and wipe the tears away her eyes close for a minute than open. Her eyes are a faint green but mostly grey. They turn like this when in she's either over thinking or when somethings bothering her. As I look in those eyes, I can't help but see why Lucius and Severus gets persuaded easily. It's as if I'm looking into Lucius's for a moment.

"You know don't you, how father feels about this?" She asks softly. I never seen her look so vulnerable, like a lost child scared.

"Know what dear?" I ask just as soft.

"I... I'm... I'm pregnant." She replies in a near whisper.

"Well. I had an idea when you said you were going to Diagon alley when you went to a different location, which I didn't know where to though. And then this morning when you threw up. Plus I do have a son, so I do know some of the signs and symptoms. Don't worry I'll try and dress on with Lucius alright." As I said that she just breaks down.

"I'm scared. So scared and he's already called me a disappointment. He'll start seeing me as a freak and a disgrace like my aunt and uncle said I was. I am a good child, I really am. I promised. He has already found out and I have a feeling he's going to send me away." Those blasted muggles practically made her insecure that she is mostly hesitant when asking for stuff or looking for approval. I sigh softly and just let her wrap her arms around me tightly as she sobs quietly. I hug her back. "It'll be fine. Trust me. You don't have to be afraid Lucy. You know us well enough to know that we wouldn't send you away. Even with probable cause." As she slowly drifts off to sleep, she whispers, "I wish it this wasn't true because I am so scared." and we end up falling asleep. 

0000000000000000

I walk in Lucy's room to check on her and Narcissa and find them asleep snuggled up to each other. Whatever they talked about wore them out. I hope she won't think I'm sending her away or anything. I look at Lucy much closer and Narcissa is right, she has strong features of a Pure-Blood even though she's a Half-Blood. I let them sleep for a little longer and I'll just be in the library. I make my way there and open one of my favorites, _"Defense Against the Dark Arts: From the Past to the Present Volume 1"_ ah the memories.

I tried to stay focused but my disappointment and everything out ways it. For now I'll wait for her to come to me, she always does in the end, as long as I don't push. 

000000000000000

Later that day I wake up, nana already must have went downstairs when Snape walks in. He hands me a potion and says, "This will help your unsettled stomach that your father told me about."

I guess I'll have to reveal to him about the baby. I sigh and look at him "Won't this hurt the baby?" The look of shock and disbelief hit him all at once. "By the wolf? Or Lupin?"

"Well I don't know actually, I won't find out until after the child is born. And yes, my father does know, along with mom and Draco. But do you have a potion that won't be harmful to the baby?"

He nods "So I presume he knows already? Does Black know that he's about to marry someone who is pregnant by his best friend?"

"Yes Remus knows. We talked about it, he was the first to know. And we plan on telling Sirius after the wedding." I reply while looking down at my hands. He could tell my emotions were everywhere, but I was trying to keep my composure. 

00000000000000

As she told me this, I was taken aback. I never seen her cry much less have pain written across her face. Narcissa and Potter were the only two that seen her with her shields down, especially Potter. I leave and go get a potion to help her, one that won't harm her or her child.

00000000000

I walk downstairs for dinner food was served. Draco, myself, father, Snape and Nana were there. It was quiet, like usual, but this silence was different. He was loss for words. So to break the ice, "Dad," my eyes filled with so much emotions "I- I'm sorry"

"Pack all your things, clothes, shoes, jewelry, etc. And you can see your way out tomorrow morning after breakfast." And walks off. Before he does, I say "Why wait till the morning. I'll leave tonight. I guess the Dursley's were right about one thing. You'd turn your back on me the first chance you got." And with that she has all her stuff already magically packed and shrinked and heads to the floo. Before I got a chance to say anything, she leaves in green smoke. Never in my life have I felt enormous regret.


	8. Regrets, Betrayals, & Backfires!

Regrets, Betrayals, & Backfires!

As I walked through the fireplace of Grimauld Place. Sirius is there with Remus and Harry. My face emotionless, I walk to the room Sirius let me have and unpack. It hurts he promised he wouldn't send me away no matter what.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **It was a sunny Summer's afternoon, light breezes flowed, and flowers and garden well kept. Except for the Dursley's, it was what most said "Perfect" or "Flawless".**_

(I was six and Harry was three)

 _ **It had been two years after that night Voldemort came and attacked. It was all to fresh I'm my mind, whereas for Harry, he doesn't remember that much. As I came in after the outside chores were done, I went in the house to finish the house chores. But of course Aunt Petunia always found something to get on me about. Little did I know The Malfoy's, Mooney and Padfoot were just outside.**_

 _ **Harry ended up tripping and Uncle Vernon was mad. "Stupid freak." He starts advancing towards him and I stand in front of him. "It was my fault sir, I forgot to move Dudley' s shoe." Thankfully my accidental magic understood and quickly places his shoe close by.**_

 _ **I stand there straight, and he smacks me and pushes me to the floor and starts hitting me with his belt. I don't make a noise because it'll give him too much satisfaction. That is when they barged in the door and yelled "Stuptify." And he fell back. My Aunt and cousin both ran to the corner by uncle Vernon.**_

 _ **I stand up, back still in pain but don't make a sound. "Mooney? Padfoot?" I asked disbelieving.**_

 _ **"Yes it's us. This is my cousin and your father Lucius and Narcissa. We've come to rescue you."**_

 _ **"Who said I needed saving? You both left us there. Not even that one guy with black robes and oily looking hair left. Turned your backs on us. You went to Azkaban? Didn't you? But where were you before."**_  
 _ **-**_

 _ **We get to Malfoy Manor and it has been a week. I ended up falling asleep on the couch when I felt someone pick me up. I quickly woke up and fell back on the couch. That was the day I trusted my blood father. "It's ok. I won't hurt you. You can trust me. I will never hurt you. I promise to never send you away." And that was the day i felt enormous acceptance after about two years of name calling and abuse at the Dursley's.**_

 _ **(End of flashback.)**_

But now all that changed, he betrayed me, and it hurts. I trusted him. 

000000000000000

I'm sitting here in the study when Narcissa walks in with the furious look in her eyes, she knew how to make someone feel terrified with a look.

"HOW DARE YOU LUCIUS MALFOY! I can't believe you BLOODY did that. How could You?" She yells.

"I'm sorry I just. I didn't know what else to do or say?" I reply and instantly regret that reasoning. It didn't really make sense after I said it.

"Until you realize Draco and I are leaving for a little bit until you get your priorities straight. Because apparently you have to much of an egotistical persona that allowed you to hurt the one person that Trusted you more than anyone else. I want you to sit here and think about what just happened and what you did to your only daughter two days ago. She's already going through a lot due to the marriage law and she's pregnant. You better fix it. You have a month. If not than you will regret it ten times more." And with that her and Draco leave.

I'm losing everything I worked so hard for. I throw my cup that was filled with my favorite, fire whiskey, how could I be so stupid. I regret it. But what had occurred back fired, on me. 

00000000000000

I sit in my room for a few days hardly eating, Remus and them bring me food but I hardly touch it. Nana walks in and she sees. They explained how I was in there for the past week and hardly ate anything.

She sits there and she hugs me not saying anything. They watch as I start crying and breaking down. That's how our relationship worked she always knew when to just not say anything. We laid there for a few hours and talked than headed down to eat dinner. I feel so hurt. I- I hurt him. But that still didn't give him the right to do that. 

000000000

I find a song that was left in her room. It must be a Muggle CD. So the first song that popped on was "Hurt", this was by a Christina Aguilera person.

I starts.

 **"Seems like it was yesterday when I saw your face**  
 **You told me how proud you were, but I walked away**  
 **If only I knew what I know today**  
 **Ooh, ooh**

Oh my... I thought to myself as I started to listen.

 **I would hold you in my arms**  
 **I would take the pain away**  
 **Thank you for all you've done**  
 **Forgive all your mistakes**  
 **There's nothing I wouldn't do**  
 **To hear your voice again**  
 **Sometimes I wanna call you**  
 **But I know you won't be there**

I know she won't, she'll ignore it, curse my stupid self. I tell myself as I start feeling enormous regret. Who knew a song could do such a thing? I ask myself.

 **Ohh I'm sorry for blaming you**  
 **For everything I just couldn't do**  
 **And I've hurt myself by hurting you**

 **Some days I feel broke inside but I won't admit**  
 **Sometimes I just wanna hide 'cause it's you I miss**  
 **And it's so hard to say goodbye**  
 **When it comes to this**

 **Would you tell me I was wrong?**  
 **Would you help understand?**  
 **Are you looking down upon me?**  
 **Are you proud of who I am?**

I would do anything to bring her again. I'd replay the memory in the pensive if she told me I was in the wrong and that she was still proud of me. She looked at me with so much trust, I blew it in only a matter of seconds.

 **There's nothing I wouldn't do**  
 **To have just one more chance**  
 **To look into your eyes**  
 **And see you looking back**

 **Ohh I'm sorry for blaming you**  
 **For everything I just couldn't do**  
 **And I've hurt myself, ohh**

 **If I had just one more day**  
 **I would tell you how much that I've missed you**  
 **Since you've been away**  
 **Ooh, it's dangerous**  
 **It's so out of line**  
 **To try and turn back time**

I'm going to go make it right, I have too. This song has made me feel even more remorseful.

 **I'm sorry for blaming you**  
 **For everything I just couldn't do**  
 **And I've hurt myself by hurting you"**

I listened to the song twice, yes, I know, I listened to a Muggle song, but it struck a chord in my heart. I hurt my only daughter, one who acted like I could do no wrong, looked at me like she adored me. The look of pain, hurt and betrayal flashed in her eyes. It was as if the wind had gotten knocked out of me. What made me feel even worse was when tears flowed down her face. She collected herself and her stuff as if she knew this may happen. I gotta make it right, I gotta apologize and make sure she knows I'm not mad at her anymore. About sleeping with a wolf, a Gryffindor at that, having a wolf baby, I will write her a letter hopefully she will respond. I have truly made a terrible mistake. I made her feel belittled, ungrateful, like I was looking at her blood status instead of my daughter. Why. I start crying uncontrollably my head in my hands and elbows in my thighs just crying. I've also hurt my wife and son. What am I becoming? Am becoming a horrible person? Or a monster? But I will make it right, I will. After that I go to bed although I toss and turn, I still feel lost, it's So quiet too quiet. I take a sleeping draught finally and fall into a slumber. 

0000000000000

We're sitting at the table still, she's eating, but a little at a time. She finished eating and leaned her head on my shoulder. I see Sirius look at her than back at me. "I know this is a little uncomfortable, but I really didn't know if I'd be paired with her."

"I know." She ends up falling asleep and Sirius carries her up the stairs we get to her room and he lays her down. She whispers "Thanks Padfoot" and goes back to sleep.

We get to the study and talk. "She loves you, you know that, right?" Sirius says.

"I know. It took her awhile to trust Lucius and myself, but she came around. I know she is Evans child but over the years I've began seeing her as my own. She needed a female role model, a good one like myself. When we first got her, she was in a fragile state she had a strong exterior but internally she was so hesitant, so unsure. After what she witnessed and then the Dursley's when we got her and Harry her eyes were empty of any emotion as If she suffered more. All I know that it took a while before she and I got like this." I reply truthfully, though i leave several details out.

"What happened though last week." Remus asks.

"Well Lucius got upset and took it out on her. He didn't hit her or nothing but there was an issue that occurred, and he took it out of context and hurt her. But I never seen her look so hurt, So betrayed. She looked at him with so much admiration and he said something that made everything she once thought change. It's a long story, but I'm going to bed. Goodnight." And with that the rest of us go to bed and sleep the night away. I stop by her room and look in, before I leave, she asks if I could lay by her tonight because she didn't want to sleep alone. So I crawl in the bed with her after I changed and both of us fell into a slumber.


	9. The Wedding!

The Wedding!

So it has been 30 days exact, and today I'm about to be Mrs. Sirius Black. My parents weren't too happy, but we all know there is nothing no one can really do.

 _ **-Flashback-**_

 _ **I walk in Malfoy Manor and their waiting, it was like walking on pins and needles. "Sooo, who was the choice?" Dad asks.**_

 _ **"Sirius Black. The second choice was Severus Snape. I was Sirius's first selected individual as well. I'm not ready for marriage and marrying my mom and stepdad's best friend... They're probably having a fit in their graves as we speak." I reply irritated, my arms in a dramatic form.**_

 _ **Silence.**_

 _ **"As much as I don't agree, it's better than marrying a Mud-Blood." Dad says.**_

 _ **"Well in case you have forgotten, my mother was a Muggle-Born too. Or have you forgotten." I reply through gritted teeth.**_

 _ **I could tell by the look of his face I proved my point. So we talked it out. They both were, how do I put it? On edge that I'll be marrying him but if they only knew who I had an occasional shag with they'd have a cow. Maybe even two.**_

 _ **-End of Flash Back-**_

As I stand there lost in thought, I didn't hear my three friends Sara, Jessica and Parker walk in.

Sara says "How are you? How's the Baby?"

"I'm fine and she's fine too. Just got done puking my guts out lol." I reply with a soft chuckle.

"We were just checking, but we gotta start and we think you look stunning." After Parker says that the three of them walk out.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **It was the day he kicked me out, I still remember it as if it was just yesterday.**_

 _ **"I can't believe you got pregnant and you're not even married yet." He responded through gritted teeth, anger flashed through his eyes.**_

 _ **"Look who's talking. At least it wasn't a Muggle-Born." I reply.**_

 _ **"Stop bringing her up! The fact of the matter is, is that it is by a werewolf ." He replies upset.**_

 _ **"But he is a great werewolf, not just in bed but in general. He isn't Greybeck dad. He may have changed him, but that's like saying i can't trust you because you're a filthy death eater. So stop making him sound like a bad guy or I will start making you sound like one." I reply clearly furious.**_

 _ **After a heated argument he kicked me out. A week later I received a hand written letter with an apology and a meet up. I wrote my response after a careful debate with myself. So I agreed.**_

000000000

 _ **I walk in and he's there, he stands and pulls out my chair and i sit. "I didn't think you'd come." he says softly.**_

 _ **"Oh I wasn't but I wanted to hear what you had to say." I reply as if I didn't care, although I did.**_

 _ **"I am so sorry for hurting you and I was stressed with work and the marriage. I don't know if you could forgive me. But come back home. I miss my little girl." He says sincere.**_

 _ **"How? How do i know you won't do this again? I trusted you I looked up to you. I knew your views and had your faults but i seen you as someone who cares but shows it the wrong way. But you hurt me. The look of disappointment and as a filthy Half-Blood hurt beyond words. I already told you that he's going to be mature about it, be there, but until you realize that, I can't come home. You know my views. If i was a Pure-Blood, you'd see me as a Blood Traitor." I reply pain, anger and hurt flashed through my eyes.**_

 _ **"I'm generally and fully sorry, I made a mistake. I've hurt you more than I wanted to. It's going to take me a bit before i can get over the pregnancy but i will support you and your baby and won't make any snide comments about who's the baby's father." He says with firmness and promises in his voice, but I'm going to keep an eye on him.**_

 _ **"I accept your apology. I will move back in. But it's going to be a little bit before I can fully trust you. After all you**_ **di** _ **d break your promise" and I moved back in.**_

 _ **End of flashback.**_

After I moved back in the next day it was fine one could say. He was trying to hard but I guess he just didn't want to screw up again.

As I look in the mirror at my white dress it's beautiful. It had to be adjusted for a little bit due to my bump. Sirius has been oblivious still, Remus and I are good friends. Although tonight is the night I will tell him that I slept with his best friend more than once. Also that I'm pregnant by his best friend.

000000000

I am completely nervous about this. I don't know a thing about relationships much less marriage. So how in the bloody hell am I supposed to do as a husband? I wonder if she's as nervous as I am. I got the feeling that her feelings are more than just some crush. Lucius walks in as if he owns the place, he says "Despite my views on certain things, if I find out you've stepped one toe out of line when it comes to my daughter, you'll regret it. Treat her right, that's the most important thing. Don't treat her as someone who you can shag whenever. If she comes crying to me that you've hurt her, Mark my words... I will find a way to put you and your werewolf friend in Azkaban." I'm not that intimidated.

"Really? Coming from a known death eater. But you do have my word." I reply.

And he walks out. I start heading out and make my way to the front of the aisle and after I do, the wedding song comes in. It sounds Muggle.


	10. The Wedding! Pt 2

The Wedding! Pt. 2

As I walk down the aisle, I see Sirius there. I am nervous like really nervous. I finally get there and the music stops.

"Everyone, please be seated. Thank you. We are gathered here today to wed these two individuals. They will start by saying there vows." The Preacher says. He happens to be a wizard as well.

"Sirius, I know that marrying your best friends' daughter is nerve racking. I- I am looking forward to this, I know we have some things in common, but just know I will throw a book at you if I have too." Everybody laughs  
"Although I have no idea how to be a wife, but, I will do my best to make you happy in every sense of the word." Even though I wanted to say those three words I knew he wouldn't say them back because I know he doesn't love me the way I love him and it hurts.

"Well, Lucy, who would've thought this would happen. I know this will be different for us both. I will be looking forward to this marriage. It's about time I settled anyway right? I'm not good with this stuff but you know what I'm trying to say. Just know that I will never hurt you. You have my word." We look at each other.

The preacher wizard gets us to place out rings on each other's fingers he then gets us to hold each other's left wrist and he creates the binding spell that is like the Unbreakable Vow. At that we kiss. After we walk back down the aisle I excuse myself and go where Narcissa is as we go to a privet room and left the door cracked.

"You alright dear?" She places her hand on my shoulder and tears start falling.

"No." Was all I said in a shaky voice. And she embraces me in a hug. Everything was catching up all at once. The baby, the marriage law the wedding, the drama, everything. Stupid hormones making me more sensitive than necessary.

"It's ok to cry dear. You have been strong for too long. Being there for Harry while living with those relatives after you both witnessed the attack, shielding him from the abuse your relatives inflicted as best you can. Putting on a brave face. It's ok to cry, even the strongest people cry, you had to grow up to fast. Just let it out." And with that I cry even harder. I don't remember the last time I have rarely ever truly cried. Aside from those random mood swings, but they don't count. 

00000000000000000

After she excused herself, she walked towards my cousin, I turn to Remus and we start walking. As I was venting about the marriage and how I was feeling, we walked passed the room which I didn't know was occupied. I looked through the crack and heard Narcissa say those words. I never seen them so vulnerable, especially Lucy. I never once seen her cry or anything. I underestimated her. Harry always told me how strong she was and how much she shields herself and stays secretive. That's all she has every really known I guess. She and Narcissa throughout the few years have grown to trust each other.

I have to show her she can trust me, she can cry on my shoulder when needed. I want to show her that she can trust again. That she can trust me other than Narcissa, Harry and Remus. I know her three brides maids are her besties but I don't think she's really been open like this.

"Come on Padfoot, let's give them privacy." He whispers in my ear. And we walk off.

"What did Narcissa mean by what her relatives and all that did to her? I know they weren't the best from what little Harry told me but how bad was it?" I ask.

"That I must not say. Let her come to you. She may be Lily's daughter, but she's also a Malfoy. She has too much pride to show weakness as she sees it." Remus replies for the umpteenth time.

00000000

After the reception and everyone said their words and final goodbyes, off to our two week honeymoon. I hope she likes where I have planned to take us. She looks like Lily, her smile, her nose, the shape of her eyes. For a moment, if I didn't know better, I would have thought I was standing next to a younger Lily. But those eyes scream Malfoy, her smirk, the way she holds herself the strong features of a Pure-blood. With some looks though it looks all too well like Lucius Malfoy. I sigh as I look at her she's so oblivious to what I truly think of her. She's so perfect, she's unique. Wait snap out of it Sirius Black she's your best friend's Step-daughter. She ends up breaking me out of my internal rant by saying "We're off now Sirius. Two week vacation here we come." She smiles softly and lays her head on my shoulder, not to long later she falls asleep.


End file.
